A power transmission apparatus for a hybrid vehicle is known which includes an engine, a motor, and a planetary gear mechanism having a sun gear, a ring gear, a plurality of planetary gears meshed with the sun gear and the ring gear, and a carrier supporting the plurality of planetary gears (for example, see PTL 1).
As shown in FIG. 36, a power transmission apparatus 100 for a hybrid vehicle described in PTL 1 is configured such that a first motor 104 serving as a generator is connected to a sun gear 102 of a planetary gear mechanism 101, an engine 106 is connected to a carrier 105, and a drive shaft 108 is connected to a ring gear 107. Thus, torque of the engine 106 is distributed to the ring gear 107 and the sun gear 102 by the planetary gear mechanism 101, and partial torque distributed to the ring gear 107 is transmitted to the drive shaft 108. In the power transmission apparatus 100 for a hybrid vehicle described in PTL 1, the torque of the engine 106 is partially transmitted to the drive shaft 108, so a second motor 109 is connected to the ring gear 107 so as to compensate the torque to the drive shaft 108.